User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Down the Hatch
Plot When Jackson and Jordan ended up in Hilary's body, Blaze, AJ and Gabby must help them escape. Trivia Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan Transcript (The episode starts off at the Museum of Really Amazing Inventions.) *Tourist: "Welcome everyone to the Museum of Really Amazing Inventions. Over here we have this shrink ray." *All: "Wow. Amazing. Cool." *AJ: "Whoa. It must be very valuable to the Museum." *Tourist: "On with the tour." *Kipper: "Everything here is so bonza." *Jackson: "Wow. Isn't this shrink ray so interesting. Because, with that you can explore anything." *Jordan: "Really." *Hilary: "It's really interesting if you ask me." (Hilary leaned against a button that makes the shrink ray works. Her hand touches it and the shrink ray got activated.) *Jackson: "Hey. What's going on." *Jordan: "Everything's getting bigger." (They shrunk down.) *Gabby: "Guys." *AJ: "Whoa. You guys are so small." *Jackson: "I know." *Blaze: "The shrink ray. It really did work after all." *Jordan: "It's a good thing we got a submarine." *AJ: "Aww. Look how small it is. But it's just the right size for Jordan and Jackson to climb aboard." *Gabby: "Here. Get in." (Jackson and Jordan got in the submarine.) *Blaze: "Hilary's gotta see this." *AJ: "C'mon Gabby. Let's go." *Gabby: "Coming. Wait up guys. Whoa." (Gabby trips and lost grip of the submarine. It flies high in the air and lands in a cup full of water.) *Jackson: "Hilary. Down here." *Jordan: "Yoo-Hoo. Hilary!" (Hilary drank the whole cup of water with Jackson and Jordan in the submarine.) *Both: (Screaming). (The water clears up. Jackson and Jordan are now in Hilary's body.) *AJ: "Guys. Where are you." *Jackson: "We're in Hilary's body." *Jordan: "It's really the coolest place ever. We've never been anywhere but here before." *Gabby: "In that box right there behind you. There's in the body suits." (Jackson and Jordan slipped into their suits.) *Jackson: "Okay. Let's go have fun." (They got out of the sub and went to have fun.) *Jordan: "Hey. Look. Vocal cords." *Hilary: "Whoa!" (They began playing the vocal cords as instruments.) *Hilary: "Um. What's going on." (Then Jackson and Jordan got in their sub and it walked on all four legs.) *Jackson: "Look." *Jordan: "I know. It's a funny bone." (They pressed a button and a few hands with feather dusters come out. They started to tickle Hilary.) *Hilary: (Laughter). *AJ: "What's gotten into her." *Hilary: "Uh guys. What's happening." (Jackson and Jordan arrived in Hilary's lungs.) *Jackson: "Hey. Check it out. We've discovered Hilary's lungs." *Hilary: "I need to breathe." *Gabby: "Deep breath, Hilary." (Hilary took a deep breath and Jackson and Jordan are now inside Hilary's head.) *AJ: "Guys. Where are you." *Jackson: "We're in Hilary's head." *Jordan: "We're in here." *Hilary: "Huh." (Hilary looks directly at Jackson and Jordan.) *Hilary: "What the...Guys. Jackson! Jordan! Is that you?" *Jackson: "Yeah. We're in your body." *Hilary: (Gasps)"Oh no(Screams)." *Jackson: "Quick. Let's get out of here." (Jackson and Jordan escaped Hilary's head and they slid down a tube and landed in her stomach as Hilary's tummy growls.) *Hilary: "Oh boy." *AJ: "Are you feeling okay, Hilary." *Hilary: "Yeah. I'm fine. Just my tummy growling. But I'm starting to get hungry." *Gabby: "I've got a copy of a shrink ray and I added a big to little to normal size switch." *AJ: "Great. Ya hear that exciting news, Hilary. Uh Hilary?" *Blaze: "Wow. For a girl like her, she moves fast." *AJ: "I don't understand. Where'd she go. Why is she so hungry. I mean, why was her stomach rumbling." *Gabby: "I think I know why Hilary's hungry. She's heading for the food court. Let's go get her." (They raced to the food court and hid behind a support for the ceiling. Hilary was about to drink water.) *Hilary: "Okay Kipper. Time me." *Kipper: "Got it, mate." (Hilary started drinking water and it rained down in her stomach.) *Jordan: "Whoa. Look at all this rain in her stomach." *Jackson: "Okay Jordan. Time to rock the sub so it can make bubbles big enough for us to get out." (Jackson and Jordan rocked the sub and bubbles started coming out. One surrounds their sub.) *Both: "It's working." *Blaze: "Stand back everybody." (Hilary burps and the bubble with the submarine in it floated to Blaze, AJ and Gabby and it fell with a pop.) *All: (Laughter). *AJ: "Excuse you, Hilary." *Kipper: "Whoa. You drank the whole bottle for quite a few seconds, mate. Excellent." (Hilary went to get throw the water bottle in the recycling and she went to get another. This allows Kipper to hop over to Blaze, AJ and Gabby.) *Jackson: "Okay. Now can you help me and Jordan get big again." *Gabby: "I thought you'd never ask. Cuz, I came prepared." (Gabby switches the shrink ray to normal size and in an instant, Jackson and Jordan returned to normal size.) *All: (Cheering). *Jackson: "What an adventure." *Jordan: "What a day." (There was a sudden growl.) *AJ: "Was that another shrink ray being activated." *Gabby: "Oh no." *Kipper: "No mates. That was me. My tummy's growly. Is anyone else hungry?" *All: "Me!" *AJ: "Let's go get some lunch." *All: (Cheering)(Laughter). (They walked off to the food court stalls as the episode ends.) Category:Blog posts